More Penguin Days of summer: The revenge of Mr Chew
by penguin adventures
Summary: After successfully completing a mission to free reptiles the Penguins encounter a dog they never wanted to see again... Mr. Chew. And when Private gets kidnapped again; Skipper, Kowalski, And Rico have no choice but to face off with that horrible dog again. Can the Penguins stop this rouge dog before they lose their heads? guest starring: Nana (AKA the old lady who beats up Alex).
1. Chapter One: Operation Lizard Liberation

July 11th 2016

Pet Store

11:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"tell me what I'm looking at Kowalski," I said. "fifty captive reptiles," Kowalski said, "trapped in glass boxes…" "Then we're in the right place," I said, "Operation Lizard Liberation is a go!" "um…why?" Private said. "That's an order soldier," I replied. We rushed up to the Lizard section of the pet store. A bearded dragon became active and looked at us, "what…what going on?" "We here to rescue you my scaly friend," I said, "you and all your fellow reptiles…" "Now these nine display terrarium can't be the only ones in this place."

"They keep the rest in the back," The reptile replied. "Hey what about us!" all the fish in the aquarium section shouted. "and what about us?" all the parrots in the parrot display shouted. "first of all…fish over their…why do you want us to rescue you…we do eat fish." "Skipper none of the species of fish over there are edible to penguins…or people for that matter. They have zero food vaule." "Okay," I said, "but how do you transport a bunch of fish again." "We need to steal a specially designed Aquarium Truck from the NYC aquarium, load all the fish into the truck…after we acclimate them of course, and then drive down to Key Largo in florida, and then dump them all into the ocean. And then drive the truck back to the aquarium." "To much work," I said, "beside there is a downside to that." "Besides creating move invasive species," Kowalski said, "since most of this fish are raised in captivity…they have a 95% chance of dying as soon as they touch ocean water." "And other other 5%?" I said. "They get found by divers and end up back in the aquarium trade… Plus the glofish over there are not found in nature." "aw…" the glowing fish said.

"now our feather friends on the other side," I said, "Private, break the parrots out while we start the lizard liberations." Private broke open the parrot display and all the parrots and parakeets flew thru the store and out thru the automatic doors. Private went over to the other birdcages and sprung all the birds out. Those birds however just sat their and looked at him blanky. "Ah the lesser bird species," Kowalski said reclosing all the cages, "aren't they just stupid…" "Private! Kowalski!" I shouted, "free the lizards in the back!" "Their's another shipment of lizards in five minutes…" "Take care of that too Kowalski!" I shouted. "I suggest we go after reptile vendors," Kowalski said, "also there's the exotic reptile show in a month." "what idiots have venomous snakes as pets," I said, "that's just asking for trouble!" "what about boas…" "That asking for even more trouble!" I said, "Now stop dilly-dallying and go to the back!" Private and Kowalski ran off as we started to flip the tops on the reptile displays. Meanwhile in the Siamese fighting Fish (AKA Beta Fish) section the fish were glaring at each other. "What are you looking at?" "You looking at me?" "forgetta bout it." "what you looking at?" "IF we weren't in separate cups I would take you all down!" "In your dreams small fry!" "Forgetta 'bout it," another fish said, "you won't last one minute with me!" "you looking at me?" "YOU looking at me?!" "YOU LOOKING AT ME!"

meanwhile that last of the lizards in our section scampered and slithered off. Other stampede of lizards rushed out of the back. Kowalski and Private arrived as the last lizard left the store. "And the people in that truck," I said. "Currently tied up," Kowalski said, "I put them where the staff would find them." "excellent now let's leave before the customers come in." As we left Private was watching the beta fish. "This one is so pretty," Private said. "what are you looking at?" the fish replied. "Waaah!" Private said backing up. "Don't let the bright colors fool you private," I said, "Siamese Fighting fish are vicious! I would rather face down a pack of ravenous pirana...or a pack of fossa…or that Mr. Chew guy!" Private shuddered as he remembered that horrible dog.

"Don't worry Private it's not like he going to come thru that door…" The doors opened and a flood of Dog and their owners entered the store. We were now in hiding as we waiting for an opening. "Just stay perfectly still," I said. A shadow then seemed to descend upon the entire pet store as Nana entered with Mr. Chew himself. "Please don't eat me…don't eat me…Noooo!" Private said. "It's okay private that dog doesn't even know we're here." All the dogs in the room hide behind their owners and backed off from the small dog. "maybe she's here to get him dog food," Kowalski said. "alright Mr. Chew let's get you a new chewtoy for your birthday!" "or not," I said. "Oh dear," Private said, "You made me spill my lemonade…" "sorry," Rico said.  
(end of chapter One)


	2. Chapter two: I'm not a chewtoy!

Pet Store

12:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"Skipper we have a problem she's heading this way," I said. "let's see how this plays out," I said. Nana lead Mr. Chew into the next aisle which was clearly marked Cat toys. Nana quickly noticed this and then went to the correct aisle. "Let's see…" Nana said, "These are no good at all!" "useless! Garbage! Junk!" And then completely against my calculations she found the shelves we were hiding in. "Ah! So this is where there hiding all the good stuff."

"Kowalski…" skipper said, "you said she won't come over here?" "I made a terrible miscalculation," I replied. Nana grabbed Private and started to test him for a squicker. "Where's the dosh-darn squicker on this thing…their's got to be a squicker…" "Skipper!" Private shouted, "help!" Nana mistakened Private's shout for help as a squicker. "He's just a boy!" Skipper said. "Ah!" she said, "their it is!" "I'm not a Chewtoy!" Private shouted. Nana mistaken that for more noise, "Hmm…realistic noises…oh well Mr. Chew deserves the lastest toys." She went up to the cash resister, "Hey! Stupid! I want this one!"

"Um…okay," the cashier replied typing in the price. "Kowalski…" Skipper said. I picked up a price tag, "apparently we're $1.20 a piece…oh come on we're worth $30.00 at least," I said. Skipper rolled his eyes, "we need to get closer." "Where's my change?" Nana shouted before leaving the store. "Your not going anywhere bluehair," I said. We covertly followed her out of the store. "Wait…where did she go?" Skipper said, "how can an elderly woman disappear that fast?" "Skipper look!" I shouted. "TAXI!" Nana shouted. As a Taxi drove up Mr. Chew made sure to glare at us with an expression that suggested things…Horrible things." While Nana and Mr. Chew got in the cab we got into a parked car.

I put the car in gear and as the Taxi drove off Rico hit the gas. "Commence Operation: follow that cab!" "really?" I muttered. "My car!" a man shouted as we drove off. As we speed after the Taxi we accidently cut off a business man crossing the street, "Hey! I'm walking here!" Rico hacked up a bomb and threw it out the window. "My car!" Skipper and I glared at Rico as we speed down the street. "we are approaching her apartment complex," Kowalski said. "excellante!" I said, "Commence Operation: Save Private!" "Yes Sir!" I said as we approached the parking spot. "I"ll give you a tip…when I'm dead!" Nana shouted. "Have a great afternoon," the doorman said. "Buzz off!" Nana said punching him. "why do I keep doing this to myself?" the doorman said. "Now's our chance," Skipper said as he opened the door.

We slid out right as a tow truck pulled up. We got into attack stack and donned a trench coat, a big hat, shades, and fake hands. "move out!" Skipper shouted. "Oh that's going to hurt," the doorman said. He then looked in confusion as we walked up. "Hello good sir," the speak n' spell said. I then held up a 100 dollor bill with our "hand". "Very generous sir," the doorman said as he opened the door, "have a nice day."

(end of chapter two)


	3. Chapter Three: Hold that elevator!

Apartment complex

1:00 P.M. Eastern Standard time

(Skipper's POV)

as we entered the building in our human disguise Nana had already gotten to the elevator. "Hold that elevator!" Kowalski typed furiously but Nana ignored us. "Skipper!" Private shouted. "Private!" I said, "Rico step on it!" Rico stepped on it but we weren't fast enough as the elevator doors shut in our faces. "Hey you!" a rough voice said, "that elevator is for residents or visitors only!" "we are visiting," Kowalski typed in the speak n' spell. "sure you are," the voice said as a security guard went to grab us. "Alright funny guy," the guard said, "this way." We slipped out of the buttom of the disguise leaving the guard basically grabbing a trench coat. "What the?" he said.

"There must be another way up!" I said. "Skipper! Over here!" Kowalski said opening a supply closet, "Oh come on they upgraded their vacumm cleaner!" a bunch of mail dropped down the mail shoot from above. "What come downs must come up," I said. "But we don't have the right vacumm," Kowalski said, "we need a dry vac!" "Who said anything about the mail shoot?" I said. "You don't mean…the garbage shoot do you?" "ew," Rico said. "No not the garbage shoot! The ventilation shaft!" I shouted. Rico tapped on the dry vac that was behind the stand up. I glared at Kowalski. "Oh…how did I miss that?"Kowalski said.

I hooked up the end of the vacumm tube to the mail shoot as Kowalski pluged it in. I gave a signal to rico who quickly flipped it to its reverse setting. "Now go! Go! Go!" The dry vac exploded and a familiar song hit our ears. "no…not him," I said as a smoke bomb went off. Officer X…appeared. "It's officer X," Kowalski said. "Oh come on," Rico said. "Apparently now security guard X," Kowalski said. "What do you penguin think you doing?" And then suddenly a man wearing a "Manager" name tag walked up. "What are you doing Penguin Man?" he shouted, "attacking innocent Penguins again? I knew hiring you was a mistake! Your fired!" "but…" X said.

"You a security guard! Not Animal Control!" "You have until Five to get you stuff and leave!" the manager said, "if you are still here after five I'm calling the police…and forgot about your final paycheck." "You will pay penguins for costing me yet another job!" X said. "what about his job at seaville?" I said. "who knows," Kowalski said. "don't worry," X said, "I'm not mad about Seaville…mother made made me quit…she still won't tell me my actual name though."

Hmm with your classified name you and that Agent Classified would get along quiet well. "Now what?" I said. "The elevator!" Kowalski said as the elevator opened and people rushed out. We slid into the elevator right as the doors closed. "Okay," I said, "top floor!" Rico jumped up and hit the button for the top floor. As we ascended the elevator music that play seemed oddly familiar." Ba-da-da-ba-ba-ba-ba. Ba-da-da-da-da? Da-da-da-da-ba-ba-bo-ba. Skoodle-y doodle-y!" "where have I heard that before?" Kowalski said. "doesn't matter," I said as we ascended, "we have more important things to worry about." "oh right," Kowalski said.

(end of chapter three)


	4. Chapter Four: Mr Chew defeated again

Apartment complex

Top floor

(Skipper's POV)

The elevator stopped at the top floor and we rushed towards the room. Nana and Mr. Chew entered the apartment and literally slammed the door in our face. "Shiitake mushrooms," I replied. "We need another way in," Kowalski said. "blast," I said, "Let's hope Private is okay in there…" "Noooo!" Private shouted, "down good boy! Down good boy! Ahhhhh!" Kowalski and Rico glared at me. "Move! Move! Move!" we turned only to come face-to-face with a guard. "what the?" the guard said. "charge," I said.

We knocked out a guard and rushed up the staircase to the roof. "Now let's make our dramatic entrance," I said. Rico secured some ropes to the top of the building. "Now…" I said, "Jump!" holding on to the ropes we jumped and smashed thru the window. Private was standing on the fireplace mantle just barely out of reach of the dog. "Skipper!" Private said. "The Penguins have arrived," I said. the dog's owner didn't even notice us as she was watching the TV on Max volume. "Canine!" I shouted, "engage attack procedure!"

"Kowalski! Get Private!" I shouted. "Skipper!" Kowalski said as the dog charged us, "I'm gonna need some coverfire!" I grabbed a bowl of hard candy and poured it down Rico's mouth. I grabbed Rico and pulled his flipper causing hard candy and mints to fly out of Rico's beak. The projectiles drove the dog away as Kowalski went up to where Private was. But Rico ran out of ammo and the dog instantly charged at us. Rico hacked up his rocket launcher but I shook my head. "aw," Rico said before hacking up the anti-grav gun. Rico fired it and sent the rabid k-9 flying uncontrollbly to the ceiling.

Rico and I made it to where Kowalski and Private were now waiting, "Kowalski escape options," I said. "defeat the dog and blow down the door with explosives!" "excellent," I said, "engage Operation: big timeout!" The dog floated over to us snapped at us the entire way. Kowalski grabbed the anti-grav gun and knocked a dresser into Mr. Chew sending him flying across the room. The Dog walked thru the air towards us. Kowalski blasted the dog with the anti-grav gun again sending him careening into the fridge. There was now a dog shaped dent in the fridge. Kowalski blasted the poor dog with the anti-grav gun and the dog returned to the ground with a thud.

Despite having to deal with a return to normal gravity the dog charge at our position. Rico grabbed picture frames and other assorted knick-knacks and threw them at the dog. Kowalski blasted the table with the anti-grav gun and sent it flying at the dog. The dog jumped out of the way as rico contined to throw stuff at him. "No more Mr. Nice Penguin," I said, "we're going Fin to paw!" using the grapple gun we swung down to where the dog was standing. "Okay bring it on!" I said, "Rico candy cane!" Rico had just finished nailing a socking to the mantle. Rico hacked up a candy cane and threw it in my direction. I pole volted and dog-whistled getting the dog's attention.

I held the candy cane where the dog could see it as it charged at me. I polevaulted over the canine's head licking. Once I was in position I licked the candy cane and stuck it to the dog's back as I flew past. I landed on my feet as Kowalski and Rico held out a rope. The dogs snared until it reached the elastic limit of the rope was and flung thru the air. He landed perfectly in the socking. "Now that's a mission accomplished," I said.

Rico hacked up a bomb and said, "Ka-boom?" "good idea," I said. A massive explosion rocked the hall as the door fell off it's hinges. "alright men! Let's blow this popsicle stand!" I shouted before we slid off. "eck! What is all this! Mr. Chew this is all your fault! You going into a big timeout!" but then she looked out the door to see us waddled away. "Bad penguins!" She shouted, "come back here!" Rico hacked up a smoke bomb and we were gone.

The End


	5. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One(Back in Action)**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

* * *

 **Part Two(Return of The Puffin)**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two 

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special) 

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion 

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

* * *

 **Part Three(The Most Dangerous Time of the Year)**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the Golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across Time and Space part one

The Oncoming storm (War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords (War across time and Space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Dalek

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Four(The Ultimate Adventures)**

The Newer Adventures

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Bonus stuff

Kowalski's inventions

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Five(Summer of Adventure)**

Penguin Days of Summer part one 

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of the Nanite-Daleks

the Return of the Amarillo Kid (one-shot)

Across the multiverse 

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two 

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

* * *

 **Part Six(The Rise, the Fall, and the Return)**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs. Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall 

Victory of the Puffin

The three betrayals

The defeat

The Return

Kowalski: escape from seaville(One-shot)

Private: Escape from Hoboken Zoo(one-shot)

Rico: The great Xscape(one-shot)

Skipper: Denmark(One Shot)

Operation: fighting back

conclusion

Prelude: The Night of the Penguins

The Day of The Penguins(Special)

Extra: Holiday one shots

Halloween 2015

Christmas 2015

countdown to 2016

* * *

 **Part Seven(WWIII)**

The Final DreamWorks War

The Beginning

Monsters vs. Daleks III

Battle of Europe

Back to the valley of peace

the last battle

Kai's revenge

Aftermath(one shot)

WWIII

Defcon One(one shot)

Defcon Red(one shot)

Escalation

World War Dalek

Part one: Judgment of the Daleks

Part Two: Fury of the Daleks

Part Three: Daleks no more(probably)

* * *

 **Part Eight(Summer of Adventure 2016)**

More Penguin Days of Summer

So you think you're the elitist of the elite

escape from Komodo

From denmark with revenge

Attack of Professor Blowhole

Endangerous species 2(special)

The day of the peacocks

Wrath of the peacock(three part special)

The Return of the Peacock

The Fury of Lord Shen

The Demise of Lord Shen

More Penguin Days of summer part two

Revenge of the phoenix

Battle of July 4th

The revenge of Mr. Chew

The return of the fishcakes

Caught in the act

Agent Declassified

Conclusion

THE RETURN OF THE SKORCA

 **Alternate version series**

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

Madagascar 3 alternate version

Madly Madagascar Alternate version

Madagascar Escape to Africa Alternate Version


End file.
